


Wrapped Up in You

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: teen rhett and link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: 16-year-old Rhett and Link play after a rare snowstorm





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Rhink Ficathon 2016  
> Prompt: Scarves

At 16, they’re almost too old for this. But North Carolina so rarely gets snow worth playing in. Any more than a dusting will close the schools, but there won’t be enough on the ground to do more than make a couple of foot prints.

But today, there are six irresistible inches of white snow covering the ground, and teenagers or not, they aren’t going to waste the opportunity.

Rhett doesn’t knock when he arrives. He makes a perfect snowball with hands clothed in a pair of his brother’s work gloves and throws it at the door. Link rushes out the door and slips on the ice-covered steps, tumbling into Rhett’s arms.

“Woah, brother!” Rhett cries as he helps Link to his feet. “You gotta be more careful.”

“I’m not used to ice,” Link replies, his accent still thickly Southern, ice coming out as almost two syllables. 

Because they’ve never had enough snow for it before, they set to work on a snowman. The snow doesn’t stick like it should, and it takes nearly all the snow in the yard, but eventually, they manage to construct a slightly lopsided snowman that comes just up to Link’s waist.

Link breaks up a couple of sticks for arms, and Rhett plops his wool hat on top of its head. Together, they scrounge up enough rocks to give it eyes and a smile.

Rhett stands backs, leaning on his back leg and rubbing his finger and thumb across his still bare chin, for he has not yet grown his signature beard.

“It’s missin’ something,” he says.

“I’ve got it!” Link steps forward and unzips his coat. There, around his neck, is a pink scarf borrowed from his mother. He begins to unwind it.

Rhett nearly chokes. “Is that … your mom’s?”

“Shut up, man. It’s cold!”

“It ain’t that cold!” Rhett is laughing and his cheeks are turning pink.

Link furrows his brow. Instead of approaching the snowman to put on the finishing touch, he stalks toward Rhett, dwarfed by his tall friend. He loops the pink, frilled scarf around Rhett’s neck and uses the ends to pull him close. They are now nose to nose.

Rhett’s breath hitches. Link’s face softens. For a moment, neither is sure what is going to happen.

Then Link reaches up and gently taps Rhett’s nose with a mittened hand.

“Boop!” 

Link runs off, leaving Rhett speechless, the pink scarf still around his neck. 

A moment later, a snowball hits Rhett in the balls. 

“Catch me if you can, sucker!” 

Rhett takes off after Link, gathering ammunition along the way.


End file.
